Jack vs Turok
by morisu
Summary: While trying to get back through time from the future to the past and defeat Aku once and for all, the Samurai Jack stumbles into another wanted traveler who fought through monsters and other adversaries tries to find a portal out of this world Jack was in.


A few years had pass from time to time and the nameless samurai was still trying to get back to the past by finding one of the last remaining time portals Aku hasn't destroyed yet, only this time, he may had stumbled upon another unknown world...

Jack wakes up after a nightmare and continues to move on with his journey, but to his view, this nightmare might have given him a vision of some kind, something that was going to happen by the following afternoon. While strolling through an unknown rainforest he stopped next to a deep river and sensed something ready to jump down from the trees and wallop on top of him. He quickly dodged it and the figure revealed itself from out of a blurry camouflaging appearance, it turned out to be another one of Aku's hired assassins (large humanoid chameleon armed with heavy weaponry who went by the name of Squamata) dropped by to duel in with the samurai, " **Well that was just a lucky leap, but no matter I can still take you out with this**." he said with a raspy voice as he pulled out a big grenade launcher and tried shooting some at Jack, but he jumps up avoiding them while taking the final blow to his head, but the clever reptile ducked, turned, and gets the upper hand swinging his big long tail at the samurai and wacked him out from his presents which sent him flying in the air hit a tree after his opponent camouflaged himself again. The samurai got back up with his sword continuing the fight which was going to be a little tricky due to all the fiery smoke after the grenades went off from behind and with the assassin camouflaged into stealth mode, the samurai took a few hits from him and one slight slash to the right arm from one of his full energy beam type machetes! The samurai had to think fast as he jumped up to the tree hanging on to a high branch for only a second until another grenade was shot up to the tree blowing it down but Jack avoided the explosion which plunged him into the river swimming down the same direction where the water was flowing to escape, while Jack may not have won this battle just yet he at least got away from his opposer in peace... for now that is, thus the river flowed down all the way to the next destination, where he was about to face larger problems.

It didn't took too long but Jack eventually made it up to shore... or in this case up to a big wide stream where he found himself in some kind of misty gorge that might not be where he should travel through, not after the last time he went to a hazy unknown region, and ironically, there actually was danger afoot, two of one of the existing dinosaurs the velociraptor were roaming free looking very vicious and completely extant on this region came plowing down from the right side top of the gorge with their powerful sharp toes to obtain the samurai as their prey! He immediately pulled out his sword and smite them both on the leg leaving them crippled as one raptor intended to leap up to him one more time with just one foot but gets kicked down by Jack who decided to stroll through this gorge not knowing who or what he might run into since the waters of this stream was only up to his ankle. Just then when some parts of this mist started to clear up, there were a few big pointed rocks up ahead, and beyond the pointed rocks he spotted a kneeled man who turned out to be some lone native american cleaning his face off with the water until more men (who were military type from the looks of it) came down from the right side top of the gorge like the raptors from before, and like raptors these men attempted to kill this kneeled stranger, but before Jack could spring into action and pull him out of there, the native manage to pull out his tomahawks and took down all three of them with two strikes to the head and three hits from the blade to their chests after chopping the legs down, it was quite a bloody massacre that Jack could not believe! After those three vandals were taken out leaving his covered with pinches of blood after all that action, Jack couldn't tell whether he was dangerous or not considering they rushed down and attacked first but seeing the violent way that stray native slaughtered the gun wielding trio with his two tomahawks made him a little uncomfortable to go near him, so after the washing off the blood from his face and chest and from the blades of his tomahawks the samurai approached him from behind one of the boulders to greet himself with his sword put back into the scabbard and took only 5 steps forward without getting any closer to him. However because the native's back was turned he too had no idea who was friend or foe on this part of the land, so he quickly turned around flung one of his tomahawks at the stranger flying towards his head in front, but Jack moved his head and dodged the ax that ended up hitting the pointed boulder! Mistaking him for another one of those vandals who tried to kill him, the native charged up to the samurai who quickly drew his sword out and the two began to fight, the samurai blocked the native's other tomahawk from launching it to his chest and pushed him back, he then made his high jump over him avoiding his raging attack, the native retrieved his other tomahawk and switched to his bow and arrows, he fired the arrows but Jack tumbles over avoiding the arrows as hard as he could, he snatches a light but hard little stone, hard enough to hit his opponent, he picks one up from deep in the stream and flung it very fast in the air flying up to his opponent's face and hit him by the forehead causing him to loose balance and tumbled to the watery ground and hits the back of himself one of the rocks with his bow dropped. While trying to get back up he got stunned by surprise when the samurai jumped up in the air ready strike him down until...

The opposer opened his eyes wondering if he was with his ancestors yet only to find out the blade of the katana was only slightly close to his face! Therefore the samurai spared his life and walked back giving him some time to recooperate before he contuinues his fight. He didn't understand why the samurai did not finish him off while foolishly hesitated for one second in his view, but the samurai then walked away with his back turned waiting for his defeated opponant to make his move so that he will be ready, "... ... ...Sso, you're... not like them?" he moaned after getting back on his knees and feet, "...No," the samurai replied "I hope you understand that I am not threat and I only came over to ask where I am, what place that's infested with... dinosaurs if I'm correct, is this?" the stranger gives his humble apologies to Jack for that big misunderstanding stating to him that there are other times when he gets a little carried away whenever he meets new followers that appear as a threat and suggested they should both get out of this gloomy old gorge head back to his hut camp where they can get to know each other and where they're traveling to.

He help Jack up to the right side of the gorge where they stumbled upon more of those monstrous raptors who were hanging out in the fields! One of them were coming towards the wanderers, the native instead of using his tomahawks or arrows pulled out another weapon from his left strapped leg, heavy military pistol for just in case of situations like these, he took four shots at both the two upsoming predators and killed him surprising Jack with such gruesom death! "Sometimes you need a much more anticapated weapon, just in case..." he said even though Jack humbly disagrees considering he already has a much more anticapated weapon to take care of any stronger combatant such as Aku, just his mystic sword given by the gods to help guide him through the forces of evil.

Later that night around the fire, after having fish instead of roasted raptor leg, the indian warrior introduced himself to Jack going by the name of Turok, Son of Stone who originated years ago in the tribe of his people around the mid 18th century when all of a sudden while he was out hunting for deers, he chased one down through a large cave like tunnel leading out pass an edge stumbling down into an unknown world known as the Lost Valley a place that was infested with both dinosaurs, giant insects, and large cannibalistic cavemen. This valley was a great nightmare that couldn't be awaken from, and Turok spent the last few years fighting his way through to survive and find a way back, it became even more challenging when he eventually from out of nowhere faced other monsters such as aliens, mutants, and more, he can't even take a break from all this, especially when he had to fight other men, military gun slinging mercenaries who came from a portal leading to the distant future of other alternate worlds! Turok was then given some kind of task by the elders of the lost land to fight off any villainous scum that kept strolling into different dimensions wrecking havoc everywhere, which was why he was transported here to stop a few dinosaurs who some how went through a portal and ended up in Jack's universe. Jack did not know what to think of all that Turok explained considering the samurai had been fighting tons of mutants and monsters all around the distant future and was distant to take down Aku's empire by finding one of the last time portals (that was scattered somewhere in the nearest canyons beyond this region) returning to the past, returning to the same day when Aku thrown him into the portal leading to the future. But Jack felt Turok's struggle and told him about his story and what his purpose was, while Turok knows nothing about Aku or this dimension he deeply understood Jack's goal intrigued that he wasn't the only warrior fighting for the fate of the universe.

The next day came after the samurai stayed for one night at Turok's camp, he wished him good luck with his journey but warned him to be on the lookout for any raptors or other dinosaurs that were still lurking through the distant forest where Jack had to continued his journey at even though Jack was fully prepared for that with the power of his sword.

So the samurai went strolling down through the deepest parts of the jungle where he encountered a giant ferocious carnotaurus along with one stray raptor, Jack had no choice but to smite his sword on the beast slaying the raptor by the neck before it could use it's teeth and claw toes on him, as for the massive carnotaurus, it took Jack a while but he was able to outwit the dinosaur who chased him all the way through a hard hallow log attached to boulder and a hill leaving it's head stuck through the other hole side thus giving the samurai enough time to get away.

Jack eventually came upon a large timber made dam where he was not alone... as he got closer to the river sealed wall, he sensed more danger lurking around him, a grenade was shot down to Jack who immediately dodged and finds out it was that same chameleon bounty hunter who tried to eliminated the samurai from yesterday as he landed on ground showing himself from out of his camouflage before continuing on with the battle telling him they have unfinished business to take care of, " **Finally it's about time, you have no idea what I had to go through in order to track you down, GOD so many of them ancient scaly cannibalistic relatives of mine I sadly had to gun down and plowing through this whole jungle in order to find you, and once gain you've dodged another one of my sneak attacks, and again lets see you try and outwit more of my _STEAL POWER_**!" said the insane opposer with a high chuckle taunting Jack. They both engaged in combat for one more round, once again Jack could not take on the assassin a few more hits while the menace returned to his camouflaging invisibility. Another whip from his tail sent Jack flying over to the dam hitting the rough timber walls as the cunning brute was ready finish the samurai off with one blast from his grenade launcher pointed closer to him, Jack then sensed the gun pointed near his face which gave him the upper hand kicking it away which caused the gun to shoot the grenade up at the fragile wall of the dam bursting a big hole that sprayed a gallon of water out hitting the adversary. This gave the samurai a chance to see the invisible hitman through the water showering on top of him as he tried to use tail whip on Jack one last time, only to have Jack swing his sword while dodging the attack sliding through where he heavily sliced off his opponent's tail! He quickly changed back more ticked off after the samurai removed his tail, "OH GOD NO my beautiful tail!" "Looks I've outwitted that!" " _ **AUOH**_... _**YOU SON OF A BITCH**_!" He was not done just yet as he attended to finish off the samurai by blowing up this whole location with him in it by setting off 50 grenades that were strapped around his stomach and back! But before he could pull the string connected to all bombs... "BANG!" a big heavy stray rifle bullet was shot through his head blowing his reptilian brains out! The cackling lizard had now kick the bucket as it turns out Turok was the one who shot the scaly mutant surprising Jack who's life was saved even though he did not needed any help with this fight, but Turok said otherwise that he wanted pay off his ignorance for nearly killing him after not realizing he wasn't like those other human thugs when they first met. The samurai did not find this to be at all necessary, especially when he was looking at the blood of a deceased victim, "Sometimes you might have to take your opponents out this way Jack, otherwise they'll keep coming and coming." Turok uttered, "I highly doubt that from your view Turok." frustrated Jack, just then, a blue triangular portal approach as the portal for Turok to go through and get back to his post now duties were finished in this dimension after killing off all the adversaries who boarded here giving his fair goodbyes to Jack before he left and respectfully found him to be a great worthy warrior by his skills and courage. The samurai wished him good luck back before the native departed through the portal and disappeared.

There was nothing Jack could do about the dam except plugged parts of the hole with a few rocks and tree branches and moved on. It didn't take too long but the samurai finally made it up beyond the hill side of the forest and found the outdoor canyon where the last time portal was somewhere place in one of the mountains. It took a while but Jack finally found the last remaining time portal was standing on top of highest mountain where he went up to get a better view to find which one the portal located on, and it was just right under his nose. But sadly, all that had now changed when the wicked demon Aku arrived just in time to destroy the last portal that would have given the samurai a chance to leave the future. " _Whew_... _That_ _was close_ , _I didn't think you'd get here so fast_! _Oh and fun fact_ , _t_ _hat was the last remaining time portal in existence_... _n_ _ow you are trapped forever in my future samurai_!" gloated Aku with his menacing laugh at Jack's failure. Angered by this after struggling through this whole quest sprung up to the more powerful Aku and tried to smite him with the sword, but the wicked sorcerer found his attacks to be pointless and pathetic after their last battle in the future, it had no effect on him like before. Before Aku disappeared he left a few monsters on the mountain for Jack wielding his sword against while letting out all of his anger and rage! He killed all three with six strikes from the sword, but the three monsters he slain were revealed to be three innocent little mountain goats which struck the samurai after what he did, his sorrow caused him to drop his sword and lost it forever in the deep pit of the mountain he stood upon.

Now samurai could no longer save his future, all hope was lost... ... ...

That was until... after the next 50 years.


End file.
